


An Indulgence

by FictionalNutter



Series: Endearment 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, D/s, Dom!Castiel, M/M, Sub!Dean Winchester, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel observes something that Dean doesn't ever plan to admit, and decides to make good use of the knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing this 'verse, but I don't want to write without good ideas, so updates are going to be based pretty solely on inspiration. If you've got any requests for this 'verse or just prompts in general, find me on [Tumblr](http://www.supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com)!

While Dean had been learning how to ask for what he wanted, and getting much better at it, there were some things he would still never admit out loud. This was when Castiel found himself most in need of his own abilities to read Dean, a skill he had mastered above any other he'd attempted to learn since his first prolonged stay on Earth. The rule stated that Dean needed to ask for what he wanted, but that did not prohibit Castiel from giving him what he wanted if the angel happened to know what that was and felt like being accommodating. In some cases, the very specific ones where Dean would never voice what he was thinking, Castiel simply needed to work out a way to indulge Dean's desires in a way that would benefit them both, without negating the point of the rule about Dean asking.

The first thing Dean would never admit was exactly how much he loved - no, adored - Castiel's cock. He would never say that out loud, mainly because he was well aware of how stupid such a sentiment would sound, but rarely was there something that Dean had ever found to be so commanding of his attention and devotion. He didn't really have anything to compare it to, since Dean hadn't exactly made a habit of surveying cocks before he and Castiel had begun their relationship, but it was certainly something he was overly enthusiastic about now. Not that Dean would admit that to himself, let alone to Castiel.

Castiel was anything but oblivious and took great joy in Dean's zeal. As a result, he began to consider ways to incorporate Dean's fixation, for lack of a better term, into more consistent activities they could take part in.

That was how Dean found himself with Castiel's cock laying heavily in his mouth while the angel selected something on the television to watch. The idea was simple. Dean was to kneel between Castiel's knees, not moving, and simply hold the angel's cock in his mouth until Castiel decided he was done watching television and was ready to make use of Dean's mouth. In the meantime, Dean was not to get Castiel hard, but merely to keep his cock warm for him.

Castiel stopped on a movie, and Dean felt like laughing when he recognized the dialogue as being from Wrath Of Kahn. As if Castiel had a prayer of understanding Star Trek. Regardless, it wasn't Dean's job to think at the moment. It was his sole purpose to make Castiel comfortable, and to not disrupt his television viewing, regardless of how confused he might be by the time the movie finished. Dean almost felt like a piece of furniture being put to use, and wasn't sure if the thought should turn him on as much as it did. What was most certainly turning him on was how he was permitted to allow his entire focus to be on Castiel's cock for however long the angel attempted to understand the science fiction movie he'd stopped on. Castiel was ignoring him, and Dean's eyes had drifted closed as he settled into a peaceful bliss, focusing entirely on the heavy weight of Castiel's cock in his mouth.

The movie was about halfway over by the time Castiel sighed and looked down, meeting Dean's gaze for the first time as the small sound alerted the hunter to a chance to the angel's mood. "Well, I do not expect that the story will be any clearer to me when the program is over," he commented, amused. He smiled at Dean fondly, knowing the hunter would have found his choice in viewing humorous. "Perhaps my entertainment for the evening lies elsewhere, then," he mused.

Dean was immediately alert, prepared to do his best to bring Castiel to full hardness as soon as the angel asked. The temptation to work his tongue against Castiel's cock was nearly unbearable, but Dean steeled himself, awaiting permission, begging with his eyes.

After a long pause, with Castiel considering Dean calmly, he finally nodded once.

With the switch flipped, Dean enthusiastically began to lavish his attentions on the cock he'd been warming for just over an hour. He was nothing if not determined, and took a distinct amount of pleasure in how quickly Castiel went from soft to completely hard. Dean himself had been hard nearly the entire time he'd been on his knees, but he was more abstractly aware of it. He attention was on Castiel's cock, not his own, and he relished devoting all his attentions to someone else's needs. In hardly any time at all, Dean managed to draw a moan from Castiel's lips and a slightly aborted thrust of the angel's hips. Castiel was not particularly vocal in that way, so any sound Dean extracted was a victory to be proud of.

"You always..." Castiel began, breathing slightly hard, "manage to surprise...me..." he panted briefly, then finished his sentence, "with how good...you are...at this...beloved."

Dean shuddered lightly at the pet name, sucking hard and beginning to move up and down along the shaft, taking Castiel deeper then drawing back to lav around the head with his tongue before sucking him back down. The angel had an impressive stamina, but Dean was very skilled at undoing Castiel's resolve. He considered bringing Castiel to orgasm this way to be a personal victory, and this time was no disappointment.

With a sharp gasp, Castiel's hand flew to Dean's hair, holding the hunter in place as the angel came, breathing hard.

Dean swallowed immediately, but did not move off of Castiel's cock, eyeing the angel curiously with an eyebrow raised.

Castiel chuckled. "I believe that's enough for now, but I may have other plans for you."

Withdrawing slowly and releasing Castiel's cock gently, Dean licked his lips and relaxed back onto his heels, meeting the angel's gaze. "Thank you, my love."

Eyes warm, Castiel nodded once and smiled. "You are very welcome, beloved."


End file.
